


Just Give Me a Reason

by Sayuki12Yukimura



Series: Basado en Música [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Sad, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki12Yukimura/pseuds/Sayuki12Yukimura
Summary: Un golpe tras otro, un eco tras otro, una canasta tras otra. Era todo lo que podía recordar de ese día en que perdió a quien más amaba.-Entonces demuéstralo y cumple tu promesa, se la sombra de mi luz. Porque la sombra es lo único en la vida que nunca te abandona.-
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Seirin High Basketball Team Members, Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Basado en Música [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852663
Kudos: 4





	Just Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> iHello! i¿Cómo han estado?! Espero bien: 3 Bueno, esta es mi segunda entrega para este fandom, y espero no sea la última D:
> 
> Tengo unas cuantas malas mañas.
> 
> Bueno, espero disfruten de la lectura, la cual, está basada en la canción "Just give me a reason." de P!nk. Una de mis cantantes favoritas, espero les guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke/Basquet, no me pertenece (Ojala lo hiciera.) ni sus personajes. Para entender por completo este fic, creo yo, es un poco necesario haber leído el arco de Teiko, el capítulo está en el espacio tiempo de cuando Seirin gana el partido contra Touo. Pero saliéndose un poco del guión, para que estén avisados. Ahora sin más.
> 
> i A leer!

**Just Give Me a Reason**

_"Just give me a reason just a second we're not broken just bent and_

_we can learn to love again"_

  
  


Un golpe tras otro, un eco tras otro, una canasta tras otra. Era todo lo que podía recordar de ese día, aquel en que odio lo que más amaba, en que perdió a quien más amaba. Su puño estirado a la nada, esperando ingenuamente algo que nunca volvería, un simple espejismo de lo que fue el inicio de su fin. Y ahí se encontraba otra vez entre sueños, rememorando como su alma fue rota en mil pedazos sobre una cancha.

Sobraban razones, el escudo en su corazón crecía día a día, nadie podía juzgarlo por ello, sin embargo, en su sueño varias luces de colores comenzaron a brillar, asemejando a bellas estrellas, su cuerpo tembloroso se veía tan lejano, sus sollozos ya no se escuchaban, y de repente, una paz interior lo embargó. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, aun sin poder creer nada, giró su rostro y pudo ver a su actual equipo tirado a su lado, durmiendo. Era cierto, recién había acabado su partido contra Touo. Sus pupilas se dilataron levemente, aun observando sin comprender a sus compañeros; a sus amigos. Cerró sus ojos, soltando un profundo suspiro, una pequeña ráfaga de un tibio aliento dio contra su cabello, al alzar la mirada pudo ver a su nueva luz; Kagami Taiga.

La imagen de ese joven dormido era tentadora, mas no se permitió mirar más, no podía volver a caer, no podía. 

Las luces a su alrededor empezaron a apagarse, una tras otra, comenzando a dejar en penumbras su alrededor, otra vez. Su cuerpo volvía a verse tan cercano, sus sollozos tan claros y sin poder evitarlo cubrió sus oídos, no había nada más que escuchar, nada más que a sí mismo, nada más que a sí mismo rompiéndose. Y como si se tratara de magia, varias luces aparecieron de nueva cuenta, flotando a su alrededor de manera constante, llegando a crear un patrón, y de a poco, pudo escuchar algo más que su propia voz llorar, otras voces, otras voces pronunciando su nombre.

-Kuroko.

-Tetsuya.

\- iKurokocchi!

-Tetsu.

-Kuro-chin.

-Tetsu-kun.

-Kuroko.

Las voces se amontonaban, hablando todas a la vez, dificultándole el entenderlas, el saber a quienes pertenecían, descubrió sus oídos, intentando así poder escuchar mejor, y lo logró. Una agradable melodía sonó y las voces a coro le calmaron. Y recordó, que hace poco había recuperado algo valioso para sí. Y después ya no había nada; absolutamente nada.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya no se encontraba en el vestuario con sus compañeros moribundos alrededor, ahora un sentimiento cálido llenaba su pecho y ciertos movimientos le hicieron comenzar a carburar. Pronto supo lo que pasaba, el cabello rojizo de su compañero de equipo le dio la bienvenida y su ancha espalda le dio su ubicación.

-¿Kuroko? Por fin despiertas, serás, aunque no lo creas pesas.-

Le escucho decir, sin entender del todo como terminó en esa situación, y por su cara, Kagami debió entender su duda.

-Estabas tan cansado, que la entrenadora me obligó a cargarte, ahora mismo vamos a mi casa.-

Asintió, de forma queda, tan propia de él. Con su rostro aùn sin expresiòn intento bajar, negándose a recibir más de aquel calor tan espectacular, negándose a acostumbrarse para

después volver a sufrir frío. Cuando por fin lo logró, recibiendo en el proceso unas cuantas quejas del mayor, camino de manera serena junto al As de Seirin, sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Ganamos Kuroko.-

La sombra solemnemente asintió, sin entender a qué venía eso. Observando sin muchas ganas las expresiones de su luz.

-¿Por qué no sonríes?-

Y debió admitir que aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba nada parecido, menos viniendo de ese individuo.

-¿Qué?-

Y dejando, como pocas veces, exteriorizar sus pensamientos, preguntó. Su luz frunció el ceño y lo vio directo, escrutándolo con la mirada, pasando a través de él.

-Tú lo dijiste, de qué sirve ganar si nadie se siente feliz. Pero eres tú el único que no sonríe.-

Y ante aquel cuestionamiento agacho la cabeza, sospesando. Preguntándose la razón de sus acciones, y quizás, todo tenía que ver con la persona a la que le habían ganado, todo tenía que ver con él.

¿De qué servía ganar si la herida ya estaba hecha?, ¿de qué servía ese último choque de manos si en sus pesadillas seguía apareciendo aquella vez que lo ignoró? Si su corazón dejaba de existir y la barrera en su alma crecía, ¿de qué servía ganar? sus cabellos al ser revueltos lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones, y la gran mano de Kagami en su cabeza lo hizo levantar la mirada, esos feroces ojos rojizos posados en él y un estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Luego silencio.

-Si tú no sonríes, esta victoria no habrá significado nada, Kuroko.-

Y su mente quedó en blanco, su corazón dejó de latir y un sinfín de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, se negó a seguir mirando y apartó enseguida los ojos, causando confusión en su compañía.

-Kuroko... ¿Qué diablos...?-

El silencio los envolvió y siguieron el camino. Llegando al conjunto de departamentos donde vivía Kagami. Subieron, en silencio. Entraron, en silencio. Y al final, después de llamar a su familia y avisar, Kuroko se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama de Kagami, en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron, quizás hasta horas, más Kuroko no lo sabía, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, el cuerpo a su lado respiraba tranquilamente, pero terminó dándole la espalda, no es que le importara, todos lo hacían, debía de hacerse la idea y no dejarse lastimar, no más.

-Kuroko.-

Su piel se erizó de la cabeza a los pies, sin poder evitarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y sus ojos se abrieron dilatando sus pupilas, a la espera de un no sé qué. Algo que derrumbara la inmensa barrera y aliviara aquel dolor, sabía que no sucedería, más nada le costaba soñar. Nada más que el dolor que provocaba la ingenua esperanza.

**"We're not broken"**

-Tú... ya no estás solo, y nunca más lo volverás a estar.-

**"Just bent"**

Sintió algo dentro de sí moviéndose, algo derrumbándose. El no era gay, no realmente, solo era una persona que amaba, y una vez amando poco le importaba lo demás. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, cayendo rendido ante su luz, ante la inminente posibilidad de ser dejado de lado de nuevo, de sufrir una caída tan brutal como aquella, más no podía negarlo, evitarlo, o cualquier sinónimo. Se arriesgaría, así no fueran a terminar como una pareja, haría tanto como pudiera para mantener a su luz a su lado.

**"We can learn to love again."**

Su cabello fue agitado, de forma tierna y comprensiva. Tímido e ilusionado, sin dejar de lado su parte precavida, se acurruco contra el pecho de su amigo, quien ahora lo observaba, aspirando su aroma y dejándose llevar.

-Lo sé, Kagami-kun.-

**"We can learn to 'love again."**

Dijo en un suspiro, sonriendo a su manera de forma escondida. No importaba si no era correspondido, mientras le dejaran permanecer de esa manera un tiempo más.

-Entonces demuéstralo, y cumple tu promesa, se la sombra de mi luz.-

Porque la sombra es lo único en la vida que nunca te abandona.

**"Just give me a reason."**


End file.
